Hide & Seek
by PeaceLoveMaheen
Summary: What If Alison Hadnt Died? How Would Life Be For The Liars? Spencer/toby Aria/Ezra Hanna/Caleb Emily/Alison Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hide & Seek**

**Spencer's POV**

Toby Cavanaugh sat at the far end of the lunch hall, scrawling on a piece of paper. His mind looked as if it was in a million places, far away from here, somewhere peaceful… somewhere normal. Of course Rosewood would never be normal – everyone knew that, they knew it was full of lies and secrets. It was like a black-hole that sucked up all the happiness and joy. It wasn't just a town. It was a monster.

He lifted his head to meet my gaze, his eyes wide with burning curiosity, I turned my head swiftly in a deferent direction as if I was absently looking at thin-air. I'd never noticed until that spilt second that his eyes were so blue, they were a colour that I'd never seen before. There was something undesirable about them…innocents…warmth? Slowly drifting out of my bubble I heard someone call my name,

"Spencer? SPENCER!" Alison Snapped, "What do you think?" She sounded even more pissed-off than before.

"Huh…oh…um yeah," I mumbled, honestly not sure what she was going on about. "Urggh, you're pathetic! " She hissed in a harsh tone that only Ally could pull off, "Emily, What do you think?"

I went back to studying Toby. I didn't believe what Ally said, He didn't look like the bad guy. So what if he messed up a few times, everyone made mistakes. He wasn't the one who through the fire cracker – We were. We'd always be 'the girls who blinded Jenna Marshall', even if no one knew. He didn't deserve to be treated the way he was.

**Emily's POV**

"Wear the red dress." I answered, imagining her in it. Her hair would fall like a water fall along her shoulders and her killer heels would make her look like a skyscraper, not to mention how skin tight the dress would be, making her look more like a model than a 15 year old girl. Any girl would envy her and any guy would want to date her.

The thought of Ally in that dress made my heart pound and beat against my chest. I knew it was silly to think that ally would ever love me. Truth- be- told we had kissed a few times but she'd made it clear that It was just 'practice'. She'd made me feel like crap, like I was disposable. But yet, even after all that I loved her. That would never go away, and deep inside my heart I knew it.

The bell interrupted my train of thoughts. I quickly gathered my things off the table and put them in my bag. I turned around and was about to walk away until I saw Ben. He didn't give me time to speak he pressed his surprisingly dry lips against my lips. The girls, bar spencer, gave me teasing grins; While Spencer looked like she was concentrating on something else.

**Aria POV**

We left Emily and Ben to give them some 'private time', we giggled and made jokes about it until we got to class. We were getting a new English teacher. Ally had said "I'd stay back in detention with him any day". Apparently he was quite young; this was his first teaching job. I was the first one in class - I liked to sit in the front row for English. It was the only subject that I liked and therefore the only one that I was really good at. I pulled out my copy of 'Winesburg Ohio'. The pages were tattered from the many times I'd read it, I opened it to my favourite page that I'd just about memorised.

A few minutes later a tall, well-dressed man came into the room. For a second I thought he was a new kid but I soon realised he was the teacher. He walked over to the board and wrote _'Mr Fitz' _than turned around to face me full in the face. His curly brown hair was scattered around his forehead and his big chestnut eyes were filled with wisdom even though he couldn't have been older than 23 at the most.

I couldn't concentrate during the lesson, my mind kept jumping to things like if he worked out or if he had a girlfriend, things completely irrelevant to the lesson. By the time the final bell rang I'd memorised his face, I was sure it was implanted in my mind forever.

Even though I knew that thinking about a teacher this way was wrong on so many levels, there was something about him. The way I had felt around him today was something I'd never felt in my entire life and a part of me knew that he felt the same way.

**Spencer's POV**

Field hockey practice was slow, all I could think about was Toby. I was beginning to think that I was obsessed with him. But that's what Hasting's did right? If they had a hunch they'd hold on to it until they got the answers they needed.

I knew that if Ally found out about this she'd jump down my throat, but I bet she'd just be trying to protect another one of her secrets. I was really starting to get fed-up of her always thinking that she was better than everyone, that we wouldn't survive without her. Inside, both her and I knew that she wouldn't survive without us. She was just too arrogant and maybe afraid to admit it.

Unconsciously I found myself stopping at the Cavanaugh's drive way. What was I doing? He probably didn't even want to see me. It was time to admit to myself that I'd developed a slight (or maybe not so slight) crush on him. But instead of frowning at the thought like I should have I grinned widely like an idiot

**Toby's POV**

My Step-Mother was annoyingly dusting the TV while I was trying to watch and Jenna on top of that decided that she pretty much wanted to play the flute in my ears. There was a soft knock on the door. I personally felt sorry for whoever was about to walk into this mad house.

"Toby, Could You Get That?" She sang in her high pitched glass-breaking voice, I walked over to the door and flung it open. There stood in the sparkling twilight was Spencer Hastings. Her thick brown hiar were in a tidy bun, there wasnt a hair out of place and not a single crease on her clothes.

"what are you doing here?" I asked, honestly courios. I failed to see why a member of Alison 'gang' would be on my front porch without some messed-up or evil reason.

"I...I came to say I'm sorry I guess" she mumbeled. Mrs-Rich-A+-Student come to say sorry? Well, I never thought I'd see the day. But when I looked at her in the face there was something there, sympathy and...regret? Something that Alison was incabable of feeling. For the first time in a very long time a felt my heartbeat. Maybe she was diffrent...

**AN: Despite the fact that its past midnight hear in England and all im running on is coffee im quite proud of myself. This was pretty much the intro chapter. I'll update this on the weekends and sometimes in the week. Please review and tell me if i should continue**

**-Maheen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alison's POV**

I stopped mid-way on the road when I saw Spencer talking to Toby. What was she doing there? Slowly I went to hide behind the fence. It was close enough that I could hear them but they couldn't see me.

"You're different," Spencer said as her eyes sparkled, you could still see traces of regret and betrayal. If Spencer found out it could be over for me an Ian… everything we worked for gone in just one conversation. I couldn't let that happen. I jumped up from behind the fence, "Spencer!" I pretended to be relived; I had always been a good actor, "Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said tugging her by the arm, "Come on!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

"They could be talking about anything, Alison. Just because Spencer was on the Cavanaugh's porch doesn't mean that she knows about _us_" He said, his breath cold against my skin, it sent shivers down my spine, "we wouldn't let that happen...would we?" He said seductively, step closer so we were only inches away.

"No," I whispered leaning closer to touch my lips with his, "We wouldn't. But that doesn't mean that we can trust them," I said narrowing my eyes, did Ian really think Toby wouldn't tell her?

"Of course I don't trust him," His hands made patterns down my spine, "We'll need to make a plan though...something that will make Spencer see that Toby doesn't have feelings for her - that he docent care about her at all...or at least make it look like that," He smiled down slyly at me," And I know exactly how to do it?"

"You think Toby will fall for _me_? He's not _that_ stupid Ian," I said in disbelief, None of this made sense - why would Spencer be talking to Toby anyways? What did she have to do with him, was she seriously falling for him? She looked like she was, and falling hard that was

"It's called blackmail," he whispered planting kisses on my neck, and even though i knew it was wrong I couldn't help but visualise Emily instead.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Spencer was acting weird around me. It was obvious that she found out not only about Ian but about everything we had done to Toby. I told the girls that I had some errands to run but instead went to confront him.<p>

**Spencer's POV**

Alison left with a gleeful goodbye; know that I knew the truth I couldn't even stand to look at her. She was a monster - she didn't care about how much she screwed up people's life, she just cared about herself, making sure everything in her fairy-tale was perfect, that she always got what she wanted. Was it time to tell the girls about Toby? Would they think I was lying - that I had gone insane, that I was just plotting against Alison? I decided it would be better to tell them all separately, maybe leaving Emily till last - I knew how she felt about Alison, She'd probably just freak-out.

I decided I needed some air, despite the fact that it was the middle of winter and it was beyond freezing. I tried to comprehend everything from last night as I walked down the frozen steps of 'Rosewood High-School', It was too confusing (even for my SAT level brain), none of It made sense. Less than 24hors ago I envied Alison, I looked-up to her and most of all she had been my best friend, but it turned out that it had all been an alibi, she was never our friend- she didn't even like us. We were just her gang, no more than her lap-dogs - her personal slaves she had wrapped around her skinny finger so easily.

I wished that I known earlier that Alison was the monster, not Toby. Yesterday on his porch I had felt safe - safer than I had felt in a long time actually. He had made me feel warm inside - something only a few were able to do, and yet it was hard to believe that I had barely ever looked at him before that one conversation. And in fact it was that one conversation that changed my prospective on the way I saw people. How could I have believed Alison so easily, when in truth I didn't even know Toby, and yet I decided to judge him on Alison's lies. I had been so shallow.

I was about to sit down by one of the old oak trees when I saw Alison and Toby. When I went to get a closer look I saw that they were making-out against the wall. In that second I felt my heart drop a thousand feet. I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek; I'd never felt so hurt. I mean it wasn't like me and Toby were a 'thing', but I thought that we had felt the same way about each other, I guess not. Finally, after what felt like hours, they pulled away from each other, both looking at me. Toby's blue eyes were colder than I'd ever seen and his face looked ashamed. Alison on the other hand was grinning evilly at me, like she had somehow accomplished something of grave importance. I didn't stand there a second longer, I turned around and ran home faster than I ever had. Even though It was only a few blocks away it felt like miles, as soon as I walked through the door I collapsed, letting out all my tears. I was thankful that my parents weren't home.

**Toby's POV**

Alison still had her venomous tongue down my throat. There had to be another way to protect Spencer - why would Alison even want to kiss me? After all I was just a freak to her. Finally she pulled away, licking her lips, obviously proud of herself. I turned around to face Spencer in the face. Her cheeks were tear streaked and she looked so hurt. When I saw her standing there shocked I knew that she felt the same way about me. I was about to go explain to her why I had just kissed Alison and tell her that I had feeling for her, but as soon as I was about to she ran away from us. She was probably angry at me, she probably never even wanted to see me again.

I took a deep breath before turning to face Alison. She looked the least bit bothered on what she had just done, slightly amused even. I had to clench my fists together to stop myself from punching her, ".," I hissed taking a breath in-between every word,

"I was just showing her what a jerk you were, Even if you didn't just kiss me I knew you would have kissed another girl. Spencer would have had her heart ripped out. You wouldn't want that would you?" Alison said it was clear in her eyes that she was lying. This time I didn't stop myself, I punched her straight in her fake, plastic nose.

I had to find a way to apologise to Spencer...

**Right The Next Chapter Will Mainly Be Spoby Again And Then After That I'll Put Some Ezria And Alison/Emily In. I Hope You Enjoyed It – Remember To Review**

**-Maheen :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer's POV**

**AN: ****Okay So After Watching The MuchMusic Promo And Getting Pissed Of At The Fact That There Was No Spoby I Decided To Write This. I Wrote This Really Quickly And Its Short And Probably Crappy But Here You Go...**

I sat on the couch wrapped in blankets eating chocolate-chip ice-cream. My make-up was all over my face, god knows how hideous I looked right now. There was a soft knock on the door. I didn't move, I didn't want to see anyone right now either. The door slowly creaked open, light creeping its way into the dark room - It hurt me eyes (which were now red and puffy) even more.

"Spencer," Alison whispered, tiptoeing in behind me. She lightly patted my head and sat down next to me. It felt like an act to me, but who was I to say. Why should I even trust Toby Cavanaugh anyways, for all I know he could have been lying- I wasn't even sure who to believe anymore.

"Go away," I groaned, but my voice cracked and few times. A fresh pile of tears started to fall, Alison began to speak, "I'm sorry Spencer, I really am. I knew he was going to hurt you, Aren't you glad I showed you now instead of later when your already too deep in?" She wrapped her bony arm around me. Even though I knew trusting Alison was stupid it was so easy for her to make you feel better. She was like a drug.

* * *

><p>Ally had left ages ago, the night was bright outside. The sky was covered with a million stars, the moon glowing magically. Every time I looked outside to see the stars I'd see Toby's face, It momentarily filled up the empty hole in my chest. After hours of endless crying I decided it was time for bed. I cuddled-up inside my blankets and let my tears fall freely. Keeping them in wasn't going to<p>

do me any good anyways.

**Toby's POV**

I lay on my bed, staring at the sealing. The image of spencer crying kept replaying its self in my head. Nothing had ever made me feel so depressed; the pain it caused me was indescribable. Jenna had been in a good mood today, she was just as sick as Alison. Nothing brought Jenna more pleasure than seeing me grieve. Rosewood was full of monsters. I finally concluded that me laying here wasn't going to do anyone any good. Silently I sneaked out of the house. I jogged over to the Hasting's, to my luck the door was unlocked. I just hoped that she was the only one home.

I gently opened the door to Spencer's room. She was huddled up in her blanket, her eyes red from crying. Nothing had ever made me feel so weak. Spencer slowly opened her eyes, "Toby? "she asked, groggy, "What are you doing here?"

I walked over to her bed and kneeled down beside it, "I came to say sorry," I looked down, the memories of this morning clouding up my brain again, she looked confused,

"For Kissing Alison?" She asked, though she already knew the answer," You don't have to be sorry Toby. It's not like we were a thing Toby," She said her voice cracking several times. I smiled at her and pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear, "You are terrible liar, you know that?" And this time she had to smile

"Spencer I do have things to be sorry about. For one not telling you about how I feel...Spencer I love you. Even if we've only known each other for only over a day I feel like I've known you for my whole life. Do you know what I mean?" She slightly nodded her head, "Spencer, I didn't want to kiss Alison. She blackmailed me. She said it was the only way to keep you safe. That someone would hurt you. I'm so sorry Spencer – I should've known better. Do you believe me?" I asked, maybe she wouldn't forgive me.

"Yes," She whispered. She slowly bent her head forward and pressed her lips against mine. Her touch was so soft and yet so passionate. I felt fireworks exploded all over my body. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss. Spencer bit down on my bottom lip as my hand travelled up her shirt. Our body twisted together as if they were made for each other

Neither one of us wanted to break the kiss but air soon became necessary. We both broke of panting, still clinging on to each other. I wrapped the blanket around Spencer and put her to bed, she pulled me down with her. She wrapped her arm around me and nestled her head into my neck. She looked so peaceful, when she slept.

"I love you," She whispered

"I love you To Spencer," I softly kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

**I Know, I Know! That Was Really Small, But Atleast They Got Back Together!**

**-Maheen :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter Actually Has Emily/Alison, Ezria And…Wait For It…Hanna! Yes, After 3 Hanna-less Chapters She's Finally Here!**

**In reply To Alli21 Question: Its Set Around About The Same Time As The Pilot Episode. So They Are 16 And In Junior Year. It's Not A prequel Or A Flashback – Sorry For Not Making That Clear Before **

**In Reply To Anonymous Question: I'm Not Sure If I'm Going To Continue It – I Might Though. **

**Spencer's POV**

I woke-up to the sound of the birds chirping harmoniously outside my window, a light breeze hovered across my room. Toby's arms were wrapped around my waist, both of us entwined together - the moment couldn't have been more perfect, it was my own little piece of heaven.

He was my safe place to land, somewhere Alison didn't rule. The only glimpse of light in the darkness that was Rosewood. He looked so peaceful lying there sleeping. The smile on his face was visible even when he was sleeping. Without thinking I lightly started tracing the outline of his lips and the rest of his godlike face, I felt him starting to stir in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened, his smile growing bigger as he saw me. My hand froze from where I was stroking his cheek

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you," I apologised, looking down, a bright crimson slowly creeping into my cheeks

"I don't mind," He said, his eyes twinkling as he leaned in to plant a small kiss on my lips, everytime we touched it felt like fireworks going off. I really wished I had known Toby before and not judged him on what Alison had said, when in truth I hadn't even known him.

Just then I remembered that I had to go to school. Aria, Hanna and Emily (who were completely unaware of the fact that me and Toby were going-out) would know something was up if I didn't show up, and no doubt about it that Alison would be enthusiastic to tell them

"I have to get to school. The girls will be wondering where I am and everyone knows how big of a mouth Alison has", I said, frowning at the thought of leaving although I knew as hard as I wished I couldn't stay here forever, " Meet me after school?" I asked hoping that he would say yes

"Of course, I know exactly where to meet," He said smirking at me. I looked back at him confused but his smile just grew wider

**(Mentally Kicking Myself For Writing That Section)**

**Aria's Pov**

"Page 39!" Mr Fitz shouted behind half the class that were now leaving. He ran his hand across his curly brown hair, picking up his coffee mug, "Oh…Aria, could you stay behind for a second," He said, his eyes staring into mine.

"Sure", I mumbled, pushing back a loose strand of hair from my face, "What do need?" I asked, seductively stepping closer. Without thinking I leaned forward against the desk, wrapping my pinkie finger around his as a batted my eyelashes. It was something I had learnt from Ally, back before she had been so controlling.

I saw him struggling for words. He let go of my hand and walked away from behind the desk, at first I thought he was going to tell me stop, but he did the exact opposite. He softly placed his hand on my hips and pulled me closer. His breath tickled against my skin, his lips were just inches away…centimetres…millimetres. All that while my brain was telling me not to, that it was wrong, that someone might see us.

Slowly, his pressed his lips to mine, they were so soft and yet so rough. He lifted me onto the desk, his hands running through my hair in a rhythmic motion. Our tongues battled each other, interlocking together as if they were made for each other. We pulled away after what had felt like hours rather than mere seconds. We stayed like that for ages, both of us cherishing the moment. Our faces mimicked the same expressions: Dumbstruck, confusion, joy and … love.

There was a loud knock on the door. Quickly we pulled away, glad that the blind had been shut.

**Hanna's POV**

I sat on the white leather loveseat, Alison's mindless gossip in the background. My mind kept running over the text I had got earlier, It had been signed by somebody called _'- A'_. At first I thought it was Alison just messing about, but how could she have known? Maybe she was angry I hadn't told her about it.

'_Friends Share Secrets…That's What Keeps Us Close',_ that's what Ally always said, but it never felt that way. They would always tear us apart; we'd always get into a fight. _'You're Secrets Are Safe With_ _Me,' _I didn't even believe that anymore. She'd always find a way for us to tell our secrets to her, but somehow she managed to keep hers under lock-and-key. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't hate her. She would always find away, weather it was blackmail or making us feel special. She was your best friend but your worst enemy.

I didn't need Alison anymore. She'd never helped me. It was because of her that I had gone to fat-camp all those years, It was because of her that I couldn't even look at a pie anymore without someone saying something, And it was because of her that I had tortured myself for years. She had made me believe that throwing-up what I ate would help – In truth it had just made me feel weaker. Mentally and physically, It had felt like giving in. Yet, every day she still pressured me into doing it, she made me feel bad about my weight. She still calls me _hefty-Hanna_, she still chants and teases me on how I used to look. But I have one thing to thank her on…she made me stronger. One day she'll get what she deserves, we won't always be her lap-dogs.

**(And That Is The Result Of Me Writing At 2am)**

**Emily's POV**

I walked down my street. My mind was jumping from place-to-place, I tried to think about why everyone hated Alison, I really didn't she what was so bad about her, It was hard to picture Alison – The girl I loved - as the bad guy. But I guess never judge a book by its cover. I went over to the DiLaurentis house. Ally's parents were out of town, everyone knew what that meant - Jason and his friends would throw a crazy party.

I was about to walk in when I heard someone say, _"Jason let go of me!"_ It was too muffled to be completely clear. Jason opened the door before I could, He looked angry and a bit annoyed. He shoved past me and stormed off into a different direction. Behind him, in the kitchen, was Alison. She had a red mark on her arm, like someone had be gripping it tightly,

"Alison?" I asked, stepping into the dark house," Are you okay?" I asked, her tears visible, they shone like diamonds at the edge of her eyes. You could see her trying hard to hide them. I went over to sit on the chair beside her, but she looked away and walked off, as if everything was okay, "I'm going to get some ice," she said, her voice cracking.

I walked after her, she didn't seem to notice me, or at least she pretended not to," Alison, what happened?" I whispered, storing the back of her head in attempt to comfort her.

**Alison's POV**

I heard Emily come up behind me, _Why Was She Here? _Leave it to her to come at the exact wrong time. I knew it wasn't her fault- it was my pervy brother Jason's. However I still couldn't help but be annoyed at her. I couldn't break down in front of her, I wasn't Allowed. _Alison DiLaurentis didn't cry!_ Crying was a sign of weakness, I wasn't weak I was strong, I was the leader, the _Queen bee_. I had to be perfect, It was the only way.

I had to act strong when we threw the firecracker in the Cavanaugh's shed, I had to pretend like I didn't know she was in there. I don't regret it, because I know that if I hadn't blinded her there would have been a chance in her getting the throne. I couldn't have let that happen, I couldn't just stand there and watch her take what was rightfully mine,

"Alison what happened?" Emily asked, playing with my hair, the memories flooded back as if they were a movie. _The Videos. N.A.T. Ian. 'The Jason Thing'_. I knew that if I told my grandma she would cut him out of her will faster than he could gulp down another drink. But I couldn't do that, I knew that if he found out I would be dead, he was counting on that money and when wanted something he'd get it - Even if it meant hurting the ones you loved.

This time, as I felt Emily's hands rub my back I didn't hold my sobs in. I didn't but I turned around and started crying into her chest. Even though she was oblivious to way I was so upset she continued to comfort me. It felt good.

**I Hope Everyone Has An Amazing Christmas Or Hanukkah And A Happy New Year's (Just Incase I Don't Have Time To Up-date By 2012)**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM BACK! :D**

**Okay So This Is Set A Few Weeks After And Quite A lot Has Happened. Ill Reveal All That In Some Flashbacks Later On, Not All Of Them Will Be In This Chapter. Also In That Time Period -A Started Texting Them, But The Girls Don't Know That They're All Getting Messages Yet – But That's Irrelevant To This Chapter. Right I'm Going To Stop Confusing You So That You Can Read...**

**Hanna's POV**

I walked down the football field, the rain making the field look like a swamp. My shoes were covered in mud and the fabric was peeling off, I cursed Emily for making me come. It had to be something important though – what else would possess her to call me at 6am on a Saturday telling me to meet her. And why somewhere where nobody would see us, why not the Grille or the Mall?

The rain started to pick up, soaking my hair. Perfect. I groaned and quickly ducked under the ruined bleachers, something I never did. The smelled strongly of cheap alcohol and urine, graffiti covered every square inch of wood and cigarettes were buried almost completely under in dirt. _Why would anyone want to hang-out over here?_ I thought to myself, appalled – didn't they care about image at all? Well, at least it kept the rain away.

By now the rain had turned onto a full on storm. _Was Emily even showing up?_ I had already waited half an hour for her. I was about to take out my phone and text when I heard loud footsteps coming from the bleachers above my head, they were too rough to be Emily's

"Hello?" I asked, fear thick in my voice. It reminded my of one of the many gory horror movies Emily had made me watch, resulting in me sleeping with the light on for months, "Who's there?" No reply. I turned around to grab my bag. What was wrong with me? I was beginning to act extremely paranoid lately, I guess that's what you get when a sadistic lunatics been stalking you for the past 3 weeks. I texted Emily that I was leaving, I was starting to get really annoyed at her.

I almost screamed when I turned around, there leaning casually against a poll as if he hadn't scared the living crap out of me stood a guy. I hadn't seen him around, and trust me I knew _everyone_, maybe He was new. He had tanned skin and a bulky build, the rain drenched his t-shirt making his abs visible. His messy brown hair was chin-high and needed a serious new haircut, though his hair did bring out his eyes.

He raised his eyebrows at me as if to ask me my name, "Hanna," I replied, sounding quite rude, "You?"

"Caleb," he replied, stepping closer. I flinched back as he did so, not wanting to make any contact with him. Truth-be-told I was slightly intrigued by him

**Alison's POV**

_Have you ever had the feeling that you were being watched? That you weren't alone, that there was someone watching your every move? That if you let your guard down someone would attack you? Well that's how I've been feeling lately._

I sat on my bed, staring absently outside my window. I tried as hard as I could to keep my mind from wandering to that night. I wanted to get the memory out of my head so bad but the part of me clung on to it, keeping it prisoner. I kept replaying it in my head - I kept watching it like it was a movie, like it was make-believe. But that wasn't the truth – the truth was that I had seen it. The truth was that as hard as wished I hadn't seen it, I had. I hoped that it was just my mind playing with me, but too many things happened after that night that proved it was real. They proved the memory was real and so was _she_.

**-Flashback-**

_I Walked Deeper Into The Forest, My Mind Was Fuzzy And My Sight Kept Blacking Out. I Couldn't Remember How I Got Here Or Where I Was. My Legs Felt Weak, As If They Would Give-Up Any Moment And I Would Collapse, But Somehow I Managed To Keep Walking. I Could Hear Two Muffled Voices, I Felt As If I Had Heard Them Before. I Just Couldn't Make Out Who They Were Though, Just That I Knew Them. I Stumbled Trough The Ferns, Trying To Hear Them Better, But I Could Feel Myself Losing Beginning To Black-Out._

_I Stopped Mid-Way When I Saw A Glimpse Of Shiny Blonde Hair Through The Trees. It Wasn't Just Any Shade Of Blond Though…It Was Mine. It Was Curled In Exactly The Same Way And Fell Lightly Off Her Shoulders – Just Like Mine. Who Was She? She Looked Like Me, Exactly Like Me – Every Last Detail. I Couldn't Stop Myself From Asking If I Was Dead. Just Then I Felt A Hand Press Against My Mouth, The Grasp Was Too Tight For Me To Scream. I Could See The Figure Of The Girl Grow More Distant. _

I couldn't remember anything after that. Just that somehow I had woken up in my back garden. I knew it wasn't a dream, the scarps on my arms were there to prove it. I didn't care if everyone thought I was crazy – I knew what I saw.

**Spencer's POV**

My hand ran up Toby's sculpted chest, tracing it as I went along, his T-shirt had already been thrown somewhere across the room**. (Don't Get Carried-Away, They Are Not Having Sex)**We were entwined together on my couch downstairs, kissing passionately. His breath tingled against my face as he kissed down my neck while his hands travelled underneath my top, nipping at the skin there. I closed the small space between our mouths and kissed him, Everytime our lips met it felt like fireworks were going off, like no one could hurt us while we were together. I could feel him tighten his grip around my waist, pulling my deeper into him.

He pulled my top over my head, admiring my chest. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, he just smiled in response and pressed his lips back to mine continuing from where we had left off. I was about to kiss Toby back when I heard footsteps coming from upstairs, my parents were in Philly and so was Mellissa, we were the only ones home. I felt Toby freeze under me as he heard them to. I quickly jumped up and pulled my top over my head, Toby was doing the same. I heard something smash upstairs… a window? I grabbed Toby by the arm and pulled him upstairs, we went straight to my room.

If Toby's arms hadn't been wrapped around me I would have screamed. Someone had definitely been here, and didn't try to hide it either. My clothes had been scattered all around the room and the furniture had been knocked over, someone had written _'A' _across my mirror in bright red lipstick, it was Ally's shade. There was a huge hole in my window and a million pieces of glass were sprinkled across the floor.

I walked over to my side table to grab my Phone, examining the room as I went along. It didn't look like anything was missing. Just as a was about to pick up my phone I realised what was gone. It was a box Ally had given to me, but what was so special about it?

**-Flashback-**

_"Spencer, Could You Do Me A Favour? Mind This Box For Me." Ally Said, Reaching Into Her Bag. She Pulled Out A Plain Wooden Box, "It's Jason's." She Explained, "If I Hide It In The House It Would Be To obvious. Spencer It Something Very Important, You Need To Make Sure You Keep It Safe" She Said Looking Me In The Eyes, He Voice Growing Serious And Slightly Intimidating._

I didn't have a clue what was in it, I'd never dared to open it. But I knew it was something important, why else would she give it to me? She would have put it in one of her many hiding places that were distributed around her house and yard.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Toby asked, walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist ad rested his head on my shoulder, planting small butterfly kisses there.

"I…It…Ally gave me the box, she said it was Jason's. That it was important. I didn't think that someone would want it that bad," I could feel myself choking-up, "Do you think that Jason wanted it back…that he was the one who broke into here?"

Toby spun me around so that I was facing him full in the face. He surprised me by pulling me into a warm embrace, holding me tightly. He ran his hands through my hair in an attempt to calm me down. He didn't say anything though, "Stay with me tonight," I whispered eventually, after what felt like hours of standing there. I felt him nod slightly as he tightened his grip around me.

**Caleb Will Be In The Next Few Chapters But There Won't Be 'Haleb' For At least Another 2 – Sorry. Also Spencer Isn't The Only One Who's Had Something Stolen From them, The Same Will Happen With Another Little Liar (Not Alison!). There Will Be A LOT Off Spoby Fluff In The Story Unlike Emily And Ally That Will Slowly (Very Slowly) Progress Through The Chapters. Remember To R&R**

**-Maheen :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spencer's POV**

The rain hitting down on my roof woke me up. It took me a while to remember what happened last night. Just then I realised that Toby's arm was draped protectively around my waist, he looked so peaceful when he slept. He looked almost childlike in a way, there was a sort of innocents in his face. Something you rarely came across in Rosewood. I snuggled closer in his warm body, resting my head under his chin.

It was strange how the closer I got to Toby they safer I felt, like it was just me and him, the rest of the world seemed irrelevant. I let my mind drift off into thought , how one day I would be free of my family and me and Toby could leave and live somewhere far away from Rosewood. I barley ever let myself think like that, but with Toby I felt like I was going to get a happy ending no matter what the world might throw at us.

I lay with him for about another half an hour, just cherishing the peacefulness of the moment. I felt him stir, his eyes slowly opening. He smiled as soon as he noticed me and bent down to gently kiss me on the forehead,

"Morning" he whispered into my ear, he started playing with my hair. He looked so beautiful when he smiled. God he looked beautiful all the time.

He bent down and softly pressed his lips to mine, he broke off sooner than I wanted. I caught him looking around the room, his eyes stopped when they reached the window. The pieces of glass still lay untouched on the floor and there was a gaping hole in the window. Great, wait till my parents get home. I doubt they'll believe someone broke in.

"We should probably clean this up," Toby said climbing off the bed. I sighed and went to join him. When I looked at him I realised he wasn't wearing a shirt, my eyes as if automatically glued to his bare chest. After a few seconds Toby turned to face me, I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. My stomach grumbled, making my blush darken.

I was about to turn around when I felt Toby's arms wrap around me, "We should probably get something to ea-"

"Spencer?" I heard my mother call, "We're Home!" Just then my door flung open

**Hanna's POV**

I walked down the hall towards my locker, nobody bothered to stare. In fact the only time they really paid attention was when we were with Alison, A lot of them stared out of fear not admiration though.

When I reached my locker I realised Caleb was leaning against it, my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest, for the first time not out fear. "What, are you stalking me now?" I asked as soon as he was in site.

His head automatically jerked up from the phone he seemed to be taking to pieces. He smiled flirtatiously at me, standing up straight, "Something like that. I need you to show me around. You know, introduce me to people, Customers," He waved a few pieces of the dismantled phone at me, "And sense you seem to know everyone..." He shrugged, his chestnut eyes growing wider.

"Fine," I said, I didn't know why but I did. Something inside me wanted to spend more time with him, a part of me really wanted to get to know him. The other, smaller and relatively wiser part of me was telling me it was a bad idea

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb's POV<strong>

I followed Hanna around for the whole day, trying to keep track of every name and description she told me. Honestly, it was kind of hard to keep track, it was like she had whole book of names in her head. That and I was concentrating on her for most the time anyways. She wasn't like any girl I had ever met before and defiantly nothing like the girls I'd dated back in Arizona. She put on a almost 'dumb blond' act but I could she there was alot more depth to her then that and I could feel myself slowly drooling over every word she said.

As we were about to sit down for lunch her phone buzzed. Her face automatically fell as she saw the caller ID, it was from an un-known number. Her head jerked up almost immediately and she looked around the crowded lunch hall frantically, she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"I have to go," she said quietly as she grabbed her bag and almost ran out of the hall.

**Hanna's POV**

I stared at the screen, my heart starting to pound ten times faster. It was another text from '-A', I looked around the room frantically hoping to get a glimpse of who sent it. I looked back down to the tiny screen,

**Wouldn't Want Your New Boy-Toy To Get In Trouble Would We? Stay Away Or His Past May Just Come Back To Haunt Him**

**-A**

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach, I knew it wasn't a good idea to get too close to someone, especially not now. "I have to go," I whispered, the tears starting to form in my eyes. Why was I being so emotional about this? I quickly grabbed my things and rushed out the lunch hall, the tears starting to fall. I was too far away for Caleb to see them.

**Aria's POV**

The final bell rang indicating that school was over. It was now or never. I had to talk to Ezra, Tell him how I felt…ask him if he felt the same way. Then it hit me, what if he did regret it? After all I was only 16 and he was my _Teacher_. But before I could stop myself he called my name, I almost skipped toward him.

"Aria" He Said my name slowly, "This is wrong, we both know it is," He sighed, I could see the hurt in his eyes as he was saying this, yet the rest of his face betrayed no emotion at all.

"Ezra...don't," I said my voice barely audible

"Aria, Go. We can't keep doing this you know that. Go, and don't come back,"

I practically ran out the classroom, the tears threatening to fall. I ran all the way out the building not daring to stop. Finally, I gave in and collapsed by the stairs the tears falling freely now.

**Spencer's POV**

**(AN: Yeah, I Know It Was Around 3 And Now Its Early Morning Again - Sorry)**

My heart stopped beating as soon as my mother entered the room, I felt Toby realise me from his hold. My mother's eyes directly went to Toby's bare chest, anger and disappointment filing her eyes. Just then I realised what this would look like to her, "Mum, It's not wh-" I tried to explain but she cut me off

"Spencer Jill Hasting, what is this? I leave you alone for one weekend and you sleep with TOBY CAVANAUGH! He blinded his step-sister for crying out loud! How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Mum, we didn't do any-"

"Spencer save it, I wasn't born yesterday! Your to NEVER see him again, nor talk or text or have any form of contact with him at all. Do you understand me?"

"No! You can take away my phone or send me away or even disown me but you can't keep me way from Toby!"

"SPENCER! Do not talk to you mother like that, you useless piece of crap! You've nev-"

Before I could say anything Toby punched my father right in the face. I grabbed Toby's arm and pulled him out the room with me.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked as I got into my car, "I don't know, somewhere far away though,"

**AN: I'm Sorry For The Complete Crappy-ness Of This Chapter, I Just Haven't Felt Like Writing For A While. I'm Sorry That Neither Alison Or Emily Were in This Chapter, Just Bare With Me. **


	7. Authors Note

Don't Hate Me After This...

Okay, So I'm Most Probably Not Going To Up-Date For A While, I've Kinda Lost My Inspiration. And, For A Fact I Know That It Will Only, And Only Then Come Back When Toby Does. I JUST NEED MY SPOBY BACK! Seriously Though, Don't Expect And Up-Date For A While. Sorry.

-Maheen =(

(Not, Even A Smiley Face)


End file.
